


Hic Sunt

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Varian had to sing, also: Eugene sooo would complain about gettting a frostbite; Varian, and yes in my headcanons his feet got frostbites on the way, another offscreen moment, had to be his own cheerleader, he's an alchemist he's designed his gloves to survive all kinds of stuff, how else does one survive magical blizzard after all, just a small ficlet on a work break, just for work safety, lightly my Tangled OT4 but can be read platonic, like Elisabeth Revol, not on his hands though, not part of my AU series, two seconds before singing Let me Make You Proud or something, wow; my first strictly canon (headcanon; but no AU) Var fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Another one of my offscreen headcanon moments, I guess.*****Varian was scared. Petrified. But at the same time, hope buzzed in him, and it was like a flame in his heart, slightly dampened by today's secrets of lies of his father, was set ablaza anew. Because he knew this. He knew this. Maybe it'd be great if Cassandra was here to be his assistant, but, even so, even if alone, he knew this.Because such a thing, sudden danger, someone in need of a hero... this was straight out of a book! And so, he knew this. He knew what to do. He just needed to be a hero, as simple as that! And he, the hero, with the help of the noblest, most benevolent princess, who would of course immediately be moved by his plight and come with, and they would together save the would-be victim, that is, Dad, and everybody would live happily ever after!This was exactly such a situation.





	Hic Sunt

Varian was scared. Petrified.

Every time he blinked for too long, the image of his father... the image of Dad, his arm getting slowly covered by that lava-like substance of Varian's accidental making, would be there, waiting for him under his closed eyelids. And he tried shaking it off, but nothing worked. Each time the blizzard wasn't loud enough to help enough of Varian's soul be unheard, he thought he could hear Dad in distress, slowly getting more and more engulfed.  _And why am I so slow,_ Varian would think,  _I'll never get to Rapunzel and back with her in time, never, I... I'm not fast enough!_

_No, he's... he's maybe getting encapsulated much more slowly than I'm imagination. It's, it's just my imagination. My stupid imagination is my worst enemy, so don't listen... don't listen... I... I'm Varian, and I'll make it in time, get her help in time! It's, it's nothing, I've done more dangerous things already!_

Lies. Lies, he had to lie to himself, he had to lie to himself plenty, or Dad would have no chance of surviving.

_So. Keep lying. Even lie that you're a hero. For Dad! To the blizzard, to the snow, to all that's freezing you outside and inside, lie that you're a superhero, to make it through, for Dad! Sing that you're a hero, that you can survive this, to make the lie more powerful... for Dad!_

To help him survive. To make him proud, at last.

But at the same time, hope buzzed in him, and it was like a flame in his heart, slightly dampened by today's secrets of lies of his father, was set ablaze anew. Because he knew this. He knew this. Like one of Flynnigan Rider's adventures. Varian had no sidekick right now, however... Maybe it'd be great if Cassandra was here to be his _assistant_ , but, even so, even if alone, he knew this. Because if Cassandra was here, that would make him stronger for sure.

However, even if no Cassandra and no Flynn Rider to help, such a thing, sudden danger, someone in need of a hero... this was straight out of a book! And so, he knew this. He knew what to do. He just needed to be a hero, as simple as that!

 _Flynn Rider_ was, he knew now - the awesome Eugene Fitzherbert came to explain that to him a few days ago, tired of Varian getting his name wrong - just an assumed hero name. And if so.... well, Varian certainly could never be as, well, Flynn, as Eugene was, he was nowhere as amazing (and besides, Eugene belonged to the princess, and Varian could only be  ~~ _envious of both_~~ ~~~~glad for them, really) as him, but. Still.

_If Flynn Rider is just an assumed name, then I can assume it, too, for a few hours, to feel better about... trying for heroics. Because... right now, someone has to be the hero. Or, or what will happen to Dad?!_

He should've taken Ruddiger with.... In the books, Flynn Rider always had his animal sidekick. No matter. Somebody had to be a flynn rider now, to save Dad, and, as Varian subconsciously looked around, and then looked into the raging blizzard, he knew the asnwer already...

_I'm the only one here._

He strapped the alchemical lights to a stick.

 _And so, it has to be me.  _I  _shall be a flynn rider, or any other hero._ I' _ll save the day._

And he, the hero, with the help of the noblest, most benevolent princess, who would of course immediately be moved by his plight and come with, and they would together save the would-be victim, that is, Dad, and everybody would live happily ever after!  _And anyway, Rapunzel promised. And she's my friend... and that means trusting her promises with my life. So there. No doubts!_

Well, that at least sounds more impressive than... _I won't imprison my Dad forever, and so, and so... I'll save the day. I will._

 _Maybe I make things a mess,_ he thought. But still, he would, he could--

And. Lie. As for feeling no doubts... he felt doubts. What if she was too scared of the blizzard? No, she wouldn't be. He would protect her on the way!

_Like I could protect myself on the way? Barely?_

_I'm still in one piece, though. I, I'll protect her on the way. She'll trust me. She will. She has reasons to, because I, because I know what I'm doing!_

If he lied enough, he'd believe in it. And would keep going. And so, he continued. Besides, that wasn't called lying... that was called  _hoping..._ was it not?

_And on the way back, I'll protect Rapunzel with my own body if need be. So she can trust me and come with. I will. Like a hero. Like a Flynn Rider. Because I even really, really... I really don't need to make it back, I'm useless with those rocks, only she needs to survive to free Dad, and that's all that matters!_

Lies. He was scared of dying. But if he lied enough, if he pretended enough, and even if he closed his eyes again... he would force himself to die for Dad, if necessary. Even though he'd shit his pants from fear while doing so. Not that he hasn't already, in his pants... because the blizzard was scary...

But. But. Nothing could stop him if he was a flynn rider now. And if it was just an assumed name, he could just assume it for a moment, to move, to go for help, from the princess (she couldn't deny a hero as heroic as Flynn Rider, she would not, he knew) and so, he soldiered on. To be a hero... but mainly, for Dad.

If he was a flynn rider, then he could just stop caring about that frostbite that he was pretty sure he now had, after all these kilometres of furious, unforgiving blizzard that was pretty much for sure trying to murder him. If Varian was no scientist, he'd certainly believe the weather to be malicious and out to get every living creature, not normal, but that was neither here nor there. Because a Flynn Rider would never care for that, for any bodily harm, if somebody he loved very much was in danger. So, Varian wouldn't care, either. He certainly loved Dad more than Flynn Rider from books could ever love just met people who needed his heroics, he was certain of that. And so---no, he could never make it through something like that, such blizzard, as Varian, but if he imagined himself to have become a hero of the likes of Flynn Rider, then... 

Then he could brave it. _Dad would never want me going out in some weird blizzard... but he'd want a hero, now, wouldn't he? So I'll show him I can become one. Pretend to be one, at least. As scared as I am... so that he can survive. So that he can finally see something special in me... so, first, I'll see it in myself! I'll go the distance._ He only needed not be himself. To pretend for a bit. As simple as that. To lie that he's a hero. Simple as that. He would transform into a bona fide flynn rider and save Dad, then. And if he was as brave as Flynn, then when he came to the Princess, she would recognise his heroic valours and sacrifices and come with him to Dad without slightest hesitation, he knew that! He knew that. And so. He had to. He just had to.

_Let me come through for You..._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapter 2, "Here there Be No Villains (so Become One)" in March. All about Varian in the weeks between "Queen for a Day" and "Quest for Varian".


End file.
